Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 2 + (4 - 6 \times 3) \times 8 $
Solution: $ = 2 + (4 - 18) \times 8 $ $ = 2 + (-14) \times 8 $ $ = 2 - 112 $ $ = -110 $